An arrowhead is a tip, usually pointed or sharpened, disposed on a leading end of an arrow. A primary purpose of an arrowhead is to pierce an object (e.g., archery target, game animal) that the arrow has struck in termination of its flight. Types of arrowheads include target points, which are bullet-shaped with a sharp point, and designed to penetrate archery targets easily without causing excessive damage. Broadheads, in contrast, are arrowheads formed typically of two or three razor sharp fins coming to a point, and which are designed to inflict maximum damage (e.g., massive bleeding and/or cutting of tissue) to the object that the arrow has struck. Originally used for both war and bow hunting, broadheads remain in popular use for bow hunting game animals such as deer. While out hunting, bow hunters typically carry multiple different arrowheads with them, which can be attached and detached from arrow shafts as needed.